


The big day

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Memories, Wedding, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Mu'raan wobbled a little when she saw Serana walking down the alley. She was wearing a long white and silver gown with a veil. Her shoes were white and she was holding a bouquet of roses in her hands. Her hair was pulled back in a long black braid.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The big day

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding fic!  
> There's not much fanfiction describing their wedding so I thought "Why not write one?"  
> So here it is :D

"How are you doing this, my friend?" Inigo sat near the Dark Elf and looked intently at her "Is this some sort of magic?" He pondered.

Mu'raan blinked in surprise. Magic? What magic did he mean? "I don't think I follow, Inigo. What do you mean?" She poked the fire with a branch to keep it lit. 

He pouted "I'm serious, my friend. Girls cling to you like bees to honey. How do you do that?!" He was seriously confused. 

Mu'raan chuckled "Ah, this. I don't know, friend. All I do is being nice to them and just listen about their past and problems. That's all, I swear" She smiled sheepishly at her Khajjit friend. 

It was true. She'd listen to her friends' problems and try to solve them the best way she could. She was also very polite. Too polite sometimes but she couldn't help it.

"Inigo?" She looked closely at her best friend in the world "I only love Serana and you know that. You know I'd give you that 'magic' that attracts girls to me but, sadly, I'm unable to do so. To be honest..." She took a deep breath and hid her face in her hands "I strongly wish it would stop. With all those girls around me... I feel like I'm cheating on Serana. I know it's ridiculous but... I just love her so much that... I like Ambriel, Rigmor, Vilja and Mrissi but they don't understand that I don't return their feelings... I..." She stopped when she felt Inigo's hand on her shoulder.

"Ifs and buts, my friend" He smiled "I know what you are trying to say and I understand it can be troubling for you. I've never seen you so in love when you are near that vampire woman. Even mention of her, I assume, causes butterflies in your stomach, no?" He chuckled when Mu'raan blushed. 

She leaned against the log and looked at the stars. She wished she wasn't so... herself sometimes. She knew she had a certain charm to her that attracts people to her, especially woman, but what could she do? Be like her mother, Ma'raan? A cold elf with attitude? Mean and snarky? She couldn't do that. She was more of a childish, happy elf rather than stereotypical Dark Elf.  
It was tiring. Always getting the attention whenever she'd go. She needed a solid break from that.

"My friend?" Inigo lied next to Mu'raan and looked at her "Please, don't be sad. I think we can do something with this. But... maybe if you'll tell me a story of you and Serana's... maybe you'll feel better. You know, a happy memory" He chuckled a little and the Dark Elf smiled. 

"So, the happiest memory is when me and Serana..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to adjust the bowtie and groaned. That little damn thing was worse than a tie. It's hard to tie it to look neat and tidy "C'mon, you little shit..." She muttered angrily.

Whining in defeat, she looked around to see if anyone is coming before using magic to tie it. A little cheat but she'd be stuck here forever and she wouldn't want that. Why? Cuz it's her and Serana's big day.

"My friend, are you ready?" Inigo peeked inside the tent only to see nervous Dark Elf "Hey, are you ok?"

Mu'raan looked at his reflection in the mirror "Yes, Inigo. I'm just anxious a little bit. Never been married" She joked a little and both chuckled at that. 

"It will be ok, my friend. I know it will. You are outstanding. Serana loves you so much so nothing can go wrong!" He beamed at his dear friend.

Mu'raan titled her head "You've seen her, didn't you?" She smirked at his crestfallen expression "Thought so"

Inigo peacefully raised his hands "I just wanted to check on her. I can only guess how nervous she can be right now" She approached his friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Just try to stay calm. I know you can do this. But try not to faint, ok friend?" He joked.

Mu'raan rolled her eyes at him and went to stand near the priest of Mara. She was very nervous. Not every day you get to attend the marriage. Especially, if it is yours.  
Dovahkiin saw all her close pals and her... how to even name them... adoring quartet? Vilja, Rigmor, Ambriel and Mrissi, all with a happy but visibly pained expression. She felt a pang at her heart. She hated hurting others but what could she do? Stop the wedding? Lie to Serana that she didn't love her? No, it will not happen. She's going to get married no matter what.

Mu'raan wobbled a little when she saw Serana walking down the alley. She was wearing a long white and silver gown with a veil. Her shoes were white and she was holding a bouquet of roses in her hands. Her hair was pulled back in a long black braid.

"Wow..." Was all she could say when Serana stood next to her and smiled her bright smile. 

"Ditto..." The vampire woman took Mu'raan's hands in hers.

The priest stood in front of them and wrapped a white robe around their hands. A symbol of marriage and fearless love.

"Mu'raan" He addressed the Dovahkiin "Dear Lady Serana..." He smiled at the bride "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here to marry these women here. Let Mara watch over them in poverty and sickness. Prosperity and distress. In crisis and harmony. Let these two souls join in the sacred knot of marriage, with a persistent and unbroken love" The priest blessed the bride and groom and took their hands, which were not wrapped in a robe "Do you, Mu'raan, take Serana as your wife? Do you swear to protect her with all of yourself? Be with her no matter what?"

Mu'raan took the ring and put on Serana's finger. She smiled brightly "I swear"

The priest glanced at Serana "And do you, Lady Serana, take Mu'raan as your wife? Do you swear to protect her with all of yourself? Be with her no matter what?" His gaze was intense but also very tender.

"I swear" Serana took the ring and placed in on Mu'raans finger.

The priest smiled brightly "So by the power given to me by Mara, I announce you the bride and groom. You can kiss"

Mu'raan wrapped her arms around Serana and kissed her. The vampire returned the kiss and the crowd cheered. 

Inigo was blowing his nose while VIlja tried to console him. Ambriel and Rigmor cheered as well while Mrissi was just sitting and smiling albeit having tears in her eyes.

The newlyweds pulled away but were still deeply looking into the eyes of each other.

Inigo and Vilja ran to their friends and congratulated them. Ambriel and Rigmor gave them a warm hug and their blessing. Mrissi only nodded. 

"Thank you, my friends" Mu'raan whispered, emotions still in her voice "You guys are the best" She smiled at her wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, thank you" Serana gave Ambriel and Rigmor a warm hug and the three laughed happily. 

Inigo patted the Dark Eld so hard she almost stumbled a little "My friend! This is amazing! I never imagined I'd be attending your wedding! I'm very glad I did!" He gave the newlyweds a present "This is from me. A bottle of the finest ale this side of Tamriel. Vilja helped me get it!" Khajjit looked at his friend who smiled sheepishly.

It's nothing as special as ruby or a diamond but trust me, once you try it, you will want more!" She poked Mu'raan's chest "Don't drink it all! Save something for us!" Vilja grinned but her eyes were tender and happy. 

Mu'raan and Serana excused themself. Mu'raan picked her wife bridal style and carried her to The Bee and the Barb to celebrate their wedding. Their friends following close.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inigo beamed "Yes! I remember that day! Shame there wasn't a spider smashing ceremony but I guess not everyone likes spiders..." He pondered.

Mu'raan shuddered at the mention of spiders. She hated them "Best memory I have..." She rubbed the golden ring on her finger. It shined for a moment "A whole year with Serana as my wife. Inigo, this is the best thing that ever happened to me. The second is when we met again. Thank you for being at my wedding, friend" She smiled at him.

Inigo flashed a bright smile her way "My friend, it was an honour for me. The mighty Dragonborn was getting married! No way I'd miss it!" He sat on the log and gave the Dark Elf half of his sweetroll "Let's eat. We still have a long way to go before we reach Whiterun" 

Mu'raan looked at him before returning her gaze to the stars that were shining brightly. She prayed to Azura that Serana would like the present she got for her. Her image carved in pure ruby. Serana liked rubies so why not give her a statue of herself made of ruby? 

"Thanks, Inigo. For everything. Tomorrow we will look for spiders so you can kill 'em, ok?"

"Yes!"


End file.
